Isabelle Kira
'Personality' +Loyal: Growing up in a job she’s extremely loyal to those she knows, whether it be job related or personal. Treating those close to her like family and not afraid to get in someone’s face to back up one of those close to her in any way. +Persistent: This refers to the good side of persistence where she will not quit a job until it is done completely, not let someone go until she’s sure the person she was taking care of is completely fine to go on their own. No matter then odds, if it needs to be done and it’s her 12th try you can bet on the fact that if she fails she will try again for the 13th try. +Happy demeanor: As a generally happy outlook on everything, not believing that anything is worth really worrying over at all. She is like this even to an extreme of being on a mission with a rather deep wound and still managing to be her normal joking and sassy self. Although with this almost always happy demeanor it gives some people the thought that she may be a tiny bit mentally unstable…which is partially true. =Impulsive: She can be quite impulsive sometimes and this can be both good and bad depending on how her impulsiveness is talked about. This could be quite bad if her impulsiveness results in her jumping head into the enemy before even thinking of any kind of a strategy, exit entrance or other strategy. This could also be quite good if a situation calls upon being able to instinctively act where sitting trying to make a plan would fail to do anything at all, letting her impulsive quick-thinking mind to do good instead of bad. -Unfiltered: She is normally this way, being rather rude in any way from cracking jokes to just straight up being an ass to someone. Even though people who are close to her have usually gotten used to this and don’t pay much attention to it, it still presents a rather negative part of her personality that can make her initially come off as a bitch or other. -Proud/Aggressive: It is not unknown of her to be proud to the point of too much, never backing down from an insult until she has proven something. She feels like she has worked really hard to get to where she is and will not be afraid to back herself up with everything she has, including her fists. And if challenged to any kind of activity, from fight to a sport to “Hey bet you can’t eat this”, she will NOT back down no matter how much anyone tries to desuade her. -Stubborn: There is no denying that this duskull is stubborn to NO end, and no one could tell you that more than her “Mom”. There would be times when she would be told to stay back and not go in, and when asked to go in since something had changed she would laugh and snark at the fact that she was asked to not go in. She could be told that doing something a certain would be dangerous or wrong, but not listen and do it her way anyway since what could others know about her situation?Always doing the job her way, feeling that everything was fine as long as the job was done. 'History' Izzy simply woke up one day in an abandoned house with absolutely no memory of what had happened in the house or why she was there or even who she herself was. There were bullet holes and burned parts everywhere in the house, like the aftermath of something really bad. In her almost dreamlike state she exited the house and was greeted by a group of individuals, who then looked like they had all seen a ghost and she was quite concerned as to why that was. The only person who dared approach her was a woman who spoke in a very demanding tone, and asked her to come with her and that everything would be fine. She found the tone extremely irritating to listen to but figured any lead to this weird mess was better than nothing. In her time with the woman she was being escorted back to the headquarters of the woman and the operation she ran, whatever it was. On the drive she was informed that she was one of the few that had their soul turned into a manifestation of a ghost pokemon, and had essentially been given a second life. She pressed forward for any information that could give her an idea of her past but was given nothing, simply being told that she could live however she wanted and not be bound to who she used to be. In her frustrated fever of confusion she almost demanded the woman give her a name, at least something to start off, to which she was given the name ‘Isabelle’. Along with the name she was given an opportunity, because here was a ghost pokemon who looked like she had no real idea of what to do and could easily be molded to what she needed. Isabelle was given the offer to stay with the woman, on the sole basis that she would join the agency as a freelancer directly under her command, to which the duskull itching for a direction in this new life jumped on immediately, even if she was informed that the agency wasn’t on good standards with the military. Over the next decade she lived like a normalish person, except instead of growing up with school she grew up with training regimens of battle tactics, hand-to-hand combat, and fire arms practice, as well as living in a world where to her the military was bad and hated them. The woman who had taken her in was the closest thing to a mother figure in her life, and so was treating the woman like her mother in every form. Doing her training and helping out where she could cause she felt obliged to help, but also being rebellious at times and with her ‘mom’ always running the company was not given much punishment for the rebelliousness, letting her turn more and more rebellious over time. Not being In the next few years she was one of the top fighters in their agency but not one of the best in general by a mile, her rash actions and quick to act behaviour costing her team many missions that could have been done if they had just been thought out. And her fighting strategy only being as useful as she had ammo to use with it made her usefulness in long drawn out battles lack-luster. And that was exactly what kind of battle happened one night, their compound getting awoken to the sound of red alerts to signal it. The government had finally found whatever information it needed to finally front an assault on their organization. The battle lasted awhile with her on the frontline and then moving to the flanking squad because of her movement capabilities, only to be taken completely surprised when they went to flank. They were greeted with a force vastly greater than their own and they fought the hardest they could, none of them expecting to get out alive and were mainly stalling time now. Isabelle was the last one alive, backed up against a crevice as they offered her to option to jump to her death or be taken by them, to which she simply, in all her normal fashion, stood up and flipped them all off as she fell backwards off the ledge. She was no stranger to falling from a great height as she spun to face the ground, starting to fire round and round down at the ground in hopes to slow herself. She had slowed her fall decently until she ran out of ammo with not much distance down to go, letting herself slam into the snowy ground and blacking out from the sheer force. When she came back to she was quite injured from the fall but not dead, so that was a plus. She got up, favoring one of her legs as she assumed it was either extremely bruised or even broken from the fall, same was thought about her arm. She trudged through the crevice until she found a passage up to the service and proceeded to the home she knew, hoping to find the place in a mess but standing none-the-less. When she finally found it she just collapsed down onto her knees, tears welling up in her eyes as she looked to the smoking sight of her home with tons of guards around the facility. They had lost the battle, and who knows at what costs, but she was not stupid enough to go back. She simply turned away with a wiping away of her tears and trudged in the direction of the city she knew well, and just outside the city called upon her one trusted contact and could barely get through the call before collapsing at the gates from the exhaustion of her body from the battle and the travel while injured. When she awoke she was in an infirmary with a broken arm and a heavily bruised leg, and her contact to relay to her how the fight was lost and that the agency was no more. As the only surviving member she had no idea of what to do, her actions in the agency leaving her with an unsavory reputation in the law. Her contact felt like her owed the agency one last deed and bought Isabelle a ticket to the newly growing planet of Vyse, thinking it could get her a new start to whatever she wanted to do whether it be continue being a freelancer or not. She accepted the ticket with happiness and thanked him one last time before going off to the mysterious planet, planning to play it by ear but knew deep down inside she was probably not going to be turning into a normal citizen anytime soon, she wasn’t that kinda gal. 'Physical Description' 'Extra Facts' * Her sarcastic and blunt behaviour is not a face for anything, she is just naturally that way. * Calls the woman who found her first in her ghost form her “Mom” * While she acts all happy-go-lucky and asshole-ish, she does have a very soft side that no one but her “mom” knew about, hense why she loves watching lovey movies in secret. * She’s Bi in orientation, while slightly preferring other females. * Had her arm cannon weapons custom made for her. * In battle she is a loose cannon, able to think straight but could easily go into an almost a blood-rageish stage, not thinking like herself and instead like a feral animal. * You can tell that she’s taken a liking to you if her usual behaviour isn’t as hardcore sarcastic, and if you hold a special place in her heat (for whatever reason) she will try to hold back her sarcasm as much as possible and be a little more giggly and normal. * Has been surviving off bounty tasks until now, looking for something to fall back into like how she used to live, a job regardless of the alignment with authorities. Category:Palatians